Imprisoned
by lamboda213
Summary: My name is Jon Hilke. I came to this world after death, looking for good. For a while, I thought this could be my home, and I could be happy here. Then I learned, nothing is perfect. Not even here.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything out of Mlp:Fim.**

Imprisoned  
Chapter 1  
lamboda213  


I could feel a bit of a breeze hitting me on my back. Funny, I am all the way down here in this dark cell. I never thought I would feel wind again. Must be a pretty windy day up there, in Happy Happy world... I could also hear some noises, someone talking to someone else. The guards never speak, so that means, someone's coming down. This is the longest period of time that they have gone without sending someone down to talk to me. Which one will it be? The white one? She comes down the most. Or the blue one, she looks at me like I'm a monster. Or perhaps even the pink one again. I can't really see anything in her face. She always looks away and tries to get out as fast as she can, but she rarely comes down anyway. I still have not seen the six ones that accepted me so much when I first came here. I thought that they were all so different. So happy in their world. It was so strange for me, being here. This place seemed like nothing could go wrong, so unlike earth. For a couple days, everything seemed fine. I was actually starting to believe that I could live here, and be happy, without worry. Then I learned, nothing is perfect. I must be confusing you a bit, you don't even know what happened. Well, lets break away from today, and lets go back, 2 months ago.

**My name is Jon Hilke. I live in Grand Rapids, Michigan. I lived a normal life. I was 18 years old, finishing my last week at my high school. I was in such a good mood, I mean, done with school? FOREVER?! Well, except college... but you get the point. Anyway, I was at my house, a nice, little home in the suburbs. I was actually talking to my sister.**

"Hey, what time is mom getting home from work?" I asked.

"Around five." She replied while looking at her phone. Her name is Emily. She is about 5'2 and she has shoulder length brown curly hair. She was only a year older than me, just getting back from college for her break. She seemed to always be better at everything than me. We were very close, but I was always trying to prove myself to her in any way I could. Thats probably why we were so close, always competing, never intending any harm though. She had a look of annoyance on her face at this moment.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Mom just texted me saying that we have to take the dog for a walk." She replied

"So? I take him all the time for walks. Why are YOU upset?"

"She said we both have to take him, and I don't want too."

"Well, come on, the sooner we go, the sooner you can go back to...whatever you were doing." Our dog, Huck, is a golden labrador retriever, looked at us with excitement. We got the leash and we walked outside. Huck was almost always an obedient dog, no matter what. So, him naturally being good, we left the leash off of him, and let him walk next to us freely. After a few corners and turns, we came to the busiest street on our route. I looked at Emily. "Should we put the leash on him? There are quite a few dogs around here." I said, looking around.

Emily seemed to notice too. "Lets wait a minute, I think he can handle it." She said. Eventually after about 50 feet, it all became too much for Huck. We passed a few dogs, and he showed no reaction, walking by like there was no one there. Until, on the other side of the street, we saw our neighbors walking their dog. Since we were neighbors, our dogs often, interacted with each other. He took off faster than a bullet. He ran straight across a couple lanes, stopping in the middle of the road, looking back at us with an are you guys coming? look. I yelled for him to come back, but he didn't move. Huck likes to chase a car every once in a while, but he does not know they can be lethal if you get to close. Everything seemed to slow down as I ran towards him, eyeing the car that was just coming over the top of the hill, oblivious to Huck. I ran, arms braced for impact to knock Huck out of the way. I reached him, moving him back about a foot or so, enough to get him out of the way. I thought I could make it too. I could hear someone shouting. It was Emily, trying to tell the driver about my presence in front of his car. Time sped back to normal. Emily and I making eye contact one last time, and I mouthed one word, Goodbye. I looked back up at the car, then everything seemed to hurt at once, then just as quick, it stopped. One word to describe the next couple minutes, nothing. All black, no sound, felt as if I was moving, but couldn't tell where or how. Then, a light hit me and a voice boomed around me.

"Welcome to my kingdom, Jon Hilke. As you may have guessed, I am God. All must pass through the Gates of Heaven to enter." He boomed.

I felt myself moving towards a giant, iron gate. I looked around more. Beyond it, I could only see light. From behind us, to the right, I could feel heat, so I looked back, and I saw a wide, rusty looking elevator, and I could guess where that led. As I approached, the gates opened a bit, and I could hear that God sounded pleased. But then, the gates closed shut and I could feel the heat behind me grow intense. At first, I thought I wouldn't make it. I have done a few bad things in my short life, some worse than others, so naturally I thought it would be eternal fire for me...but then God spoke again.

"It seems you have done an equal amount of good and evil in your time. You are one of the few undecided ones. You must be given another chance to tip the scale." He boomed again.

"Does that mean I can go back home?" I asked meekly.

"Unfortunately, no. I am sorry Jon, but you have died in that world. You can never return there."

I felt like another car hit me. I didn't even get to say bye to the rest of my family.  
"So where do I go?" I asked.

"I will send you somewhere to tip the scales of judgment. You will remain there until I have decided that you have changed enough, whether it be for good, or evil." He spoke.

"Where do I go? Is it like Earth? Why can't I see you?" I seemed full of questions, but if you're talking to someone who has all the answers, for example, God, then you're bound to ask a few.

"Patience. I will send you to your place of judgment now." His voice echoed.

"Where will I go?" I asked

"Somewhere untouched by humans, and you will be the first one there." He boomed.

I felt myself being ascending rapidly, and everything went blurry really fast. I must be traveling through space...really fast too...I wonder where I am going? Then, everything went black. Again.

**CRASH!**

Ow. I guess this world doesn't have a throw pillow I could've landed on. Wait, where exactly is here? I landed by few trees, up on a hill. I stood up, and took a look around. Wow. This place was covered in lush, green grass. Everywhere, there was a bright color. No brown spots of grass, or any misplacement. It was...it was...beautiful. There was a farm off the left of my view, with a lot of trees, probably an apple farm. To the right I saw a small town, with quite some noise coming from it. Well, I'll try the town first, because I want to see if any people are around. Then I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was fast, but I could make out an assortment of colors, mostly cyan. It was flying, toward the farm. I followed it with my eye. Jeez, whatever it is, its really fast. Then it came to a halt. It looked like a horse! Then it looked like it was talking, to another horse!

"Uh...what?"

-  
My first fanfic, so don't be too harsh. Review please, and I tell me if you want more. The imprisonment part doesn't kick off until later, but when it does, it will get exciting.


End file.
